


Hurry up and Save Me

by Eurus91



Series: Advent Calendar [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt!Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of torture, Worried Jack, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: "Jack ..."The voice reduced to a weak and hoarse whisper. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"
Series: Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594243
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Hurry up and Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes part in the Advent Calendar Challenge called on the hurt / comfort italia group - fanfiction & fanart  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/
> 
> 48\. Shooting Star
> 
> The title is taken from Tiffany Giardina’s song.

"Jack ..."  
The voice reduced to a weak and hoarse whisper. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"  
The man forced a smile as his eyes filled with tears at the sight of his partner. "I'm sure Mac. You just have to hold on a little longer."  
Mac's eyes were closing dangerously, triggering Jack's panic. “Did you hear me Mac? Hold on."  
A grunt was the only answer.

Jack had just dozed off when noises caught his attention, arousing him. In a cell two by three there was not much to do, also he was sure that his captors would not come soon that day, so he let himself go, lulled by Mac's familiar weight on his shoulder and his breath a little is too superficial.  
His heart pounded in his chest, torn between the hope that it was the rescue and the fear that the bad guys would come back for them. He feared for Mac, his partner was exhausted even if the latter tried to hide him in every way.

The noises grew louder and Jack instinctively hugged the boy closer, who didn't move an inch.  
The former Delta was not the type of man who surrendered, but three days in the hands of those men they had knocked him down more than he liked to admit and if they returned for another round of waterboarding or hell who knows what else, he wanted to make sure that this time the target was him and not Mac.  
They had gone too far against the boy for Jack's liking.  
The men opened the reinforced door and Jack almost cried in relief when he recognized the team, his team, in TAC gear.  
"Bring a doctor here."  
He only said, lifting Mac off the cold ground.

Though reluctant, Jack handed Mac over to the doctors. Did he have to use all his willpower and self-control to leave him out of his sight for what they were? Ten minutes. The time for paramedics to start an IV containing liquids and place an oxygen mask on his face. Mac's breathing difficulty was quite evident and Jack had caught something, among the whispers of the paramedics; they talked about possible pneumonia.  
He was still watching Mac's chest rise and rise, waiting for the paramedics and the Tac team to start, when a phone was pressed against his ear.  
His kneaded and tired brain took a few seconds longer than normal to recognize the voice coming from the other side of the device.  
"Jack." Finally a familiar voice. Finally a friendly voice and Jack suddenly felt tired and overwhelmed.  
"Matty. It took you so long. "  
There was no reproach or anything in his voice. It was a fact.  
"Sorry Jack. We did our best with the means we had. The situation?"  
"I'm fine, a little dented."  
"Mac?"  
Jack ran a hand over his face and sighed. He waited a few seconds before speaking, not trusting his own voice. “Mac, Mac is not well Matty. Now I have to leave you, our boy is getting a little nervous. "  
Silence. Matty was assimilating Jack's answer and its implications. "Bring him home Jack."

Jack wanted to say that the plane trip back to Los Angeles had been uneventful and both agents had been able to rest, but that was not the case.  
Mac had regained consciousness, the liquids were helping him, of course, but this had not prevented his fever from rising.  
It had touched almost 103° and the ex Delta had found himself praying as he had done few times in his life.

"I saw a shooting star!"  
Mac rolled his eyes. "Jack how ..." Mac chuckled, they were in South America watching over an abandoned factory. One could not speak of air pollution, but the sky was not exactly clear.  
"I tell you I saw it!"  
"Okay, I believe you!" Mac raised his hands in surrender. Arguing with Jack could become "loud" and currently, with an ongoing reconnaissance mission, the noises were the last thing they had to produce.

"Do you know what I wanted Mac?" Jack said after a while, approaching him and touching his shoulder to attract his attention.  
"A shower."  
"A shower?" Mac repeated.  
"Okay, assuming you really saw a shooting star, assuming that a fragment of a burning asteroid could fulfill a wish, you waste it like that? You have to review your priorities Jack. "

When they got off the plane, with an unconscious Mac, with a fever so high that it threatened to fry that genius brain he found himself, he cursed himself for not wanting anything else. Mac security for starters.

The initial diagnosis of the paramedics was confirmed once the dynamic team arrived at the Foundation and Mac was placed in one of the medical wing chambers: Pneumonia.  
Jack, despite protests from the entire medical team and Matty herself, refused to leave the blonde's room.  
He had made a promise long ago and intended to respect it, he wanted to be there when Mac reopened his eyes.  
For this it took two whole days. Bozer and Riley passed by in turn, bringing something to eat for Jack, cups of coffee or just to check on the condition of the young agent.

"Hey, look who's back among us."  
Jack's voice came muffled to Mac's ears, which still buzzed slightly.  
The room was pleasantly lit and opening my eyes, after having slammed them a few times, was not an excessive effort. Or at least so he believed.  
"Take it easy boy, I waited two days to see those baby blues I can wait a little longer."  
Mac grumbled something and his first instinct was to remove his nasal cannula, but Jack stopped him promptly, gently grasping his wrist free from the IV.  
"That is in its place,."  
"What, what happened?"  
He groaned as soon as his mind cleared enough to allow him to think coherently. Hell, it felt disgusting.  
"You got pneumonia, but I guess it's predictable after what you've been through."  
"We have ..." Mac corrected automatically, who with some effort strove to sit up.  
"I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Jack's voice was gentle, but despite all the stuff that ran through his veins that made him a little slow, he had caught the slight sense of guilt in the words of his friend.  
"Home?"  
He asked hopefully, deciding not to be strong enough for an argument, suddenly feeling tired and downcast again.  
"Not before a few days Mac. Your fever has subsided only this morning, these good people want to keep you under control for a few more days."  
"M'Kay" mumbled, as he felt his eyes closing against his will and then reopening them, frightened.  
"You're going to stay here, aren't you?"  
Jack smiled, tucking the covers back to a Mac already deeply asleep.  
"Where do you want me to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked 💙
> 
> Come and see me on Tumblr, Eurus91


End file.
